Instrument panel assemblies now in use require steel beams for reinforcement. Such reinforcement adds weight and bulk to the overall structure.
In accordance with the present invention, the instrument panel assembly, which as stated is molded from a resinous plastic material, is in the form of a honey-comb structure including a plurality of box-like cells throughout the construction to result in rigidifying the entire structure.
Preferably,the instrument panel assembly has a lower section for housing heating, ventilating and air conditioning HEVAC apparatus, and an upper section provided with an integral duct or ducts for receiving air from the HEVAC apparatus and discharging it into the vehicle. The ducts consist of walls made of one piece with the upper section and these walls provide a box-like reinforcing frame providing structural support. The instrument panel assembly is rigid and self-supporting and requires no steel substructure.
Because the HEVAC apparatus is contained within a housing incorporated into the instrument panel assembly, it is possible to preload the HEVAC into the housing of the instrument panel assembly before installation into the vehicle.
Preferably, the instrument panel assembly is made of only four parts. Two of the parts, namely, an upper duct and component retainer and a lower duct and component retainer make up the upper section. The other two parts, namely, a housing tray and a housing cover, make up the lower section.
One object of the invention is to provide an instrument panel assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide an instrument panel assembly which is strong and rigid due to its honey-comb or cell-like construction.
A further object is to provide an instrument panel assembly which is easy to install. The HEVAC apparatus may be preloaded into the housing portion of the instrument panel assembly so that the instrument panel assembly and the HEVAC apparatus may be installed in the vehicle as a unit.